Conventional approaches to application cache save user session data history to a local cache memory for each application. Session data history can include webpage access history, shopping history, news sites, click through activity, etc. Conventionally, the history data saved by one application cannot be accessed by another application, which is not an efficient use of memory resources; nor provide a user-friendly experience. Because individual local cache is reserved for each application, even when other applications might save identical data in their respective local cache, more memory is consumed in an inefficient manner.
What is needed in the art is a common cache that can be accessed (read and write) by different applications operating on the same computing device. Because users often access the same application suite from multiple, diverse devices, what is also needed is a common cache that can be accessed by the user from these diverse devices.